


Sleep Paralysis

by BeniMaiko



Series: Stiles is a Clutz [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Necrophilia, Paralysis, Paralyzed, but nobody dies, but nothing actually happens, but seriously not much happens until there is consent, knotted, mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidently paralyzes himself and everyone thinks he is dead. He learns some things that he really should have known sooner.<br/>The bits in Italics are Stiles internal monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Paralysis

_Oh, fuck._ Stiles thought and dropped hard onto Derek’s kitchen floor. He knew he should have waited for someone else to be around before messing with the latest batch of herbs to arrive from South America. He had just been so eager to get his hands on the new strain of Curare leaves.

 _Fuck. Shit. Fuck._ If this cultivar of Curare was typical for the Genus, Stiles only had a few minutes until his lungs were paralyzed and he would suffocate to death. He was already unable to voluntarily move any muscle in his body.

He tried to force his lungs to work, but his respiration was getting slower and slower. He could feel his heart beats getting further and further apart. _Dad… I’m so fucking sorry, Dad. I figured I would be torn apart by some supernatural creature or get iced by a hunter. I should have known my own clumsiness would be what killed me._

Stiles was stuck, curled in a fetal position with his right arm trapped under his body and his eyes staring at a dried piece of elbow macaroni under the refrigerator. _Please! I don’t want to die like this, on Derek’s kitchen floor. Fuck!_

A spider scuttled past the macaroni and halted just inside Stiles’ field of vision.

_Oh God. That spider is waiting for me to die so it can crawl in my mouth or up my nose. Shoo! Shoo! Fucking spider._

At least five minutes of Stiles panicking inside his head passed before he realized that he wasn’t dead, yet. _Oh. Huh. Maybe I can just wiggle… No. Nope. Nothing moves. Shit. I hope somebody shows up soon._

Stiles was distantly aware that his heart was only beating once or twice a minute, and it was a sluggish thump, at best. His breathing was almost imperceptible. He could feel the cold floor under the bare skin of his cheek. He could hear the air conditioning cutting on and off in the house. He could still see that piece of macaroni and his eight-legged companion, but he couldn’t move or speak. He was completely frozen.

His right arm was trapped under his body and twisted at a funny angle, but Stiles couldn’t feel it any more. He had started to have conversations with the spider.

_If I have nerve damage because of this I’m gonna be really pissed. I need my right hand for very important things. No, not that, weirdo. I mean typing and driving._

Stiles couldn’t see a clock from his position, but it felt like he had been lying there for hours when the front door opened and heavy footfalls came closer to Stiles’ location in the kitchen.

“Stiles, man where are you?” Scott called out.

 _Scott. Scott, thank God. Come on man. Use your wolfy senses to find me. Move me somewhere comfy. This sucks._ Stiles knew Scott couldn’t hear him, but he couldn’t help his internal dialogue.

“Stiles! Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! Stiles!” Scott yelled and slid to a stop next to Stiles’ head.

Stiles felt three painful slaps against his face but could do nothing to protect himself. He made no reaction to the blows. Then Scott pushed fingers against his throat above his jugular.

Unfortunately for Stiles, Scott was checking for his pulse at one of the long pauses between beats.

The paralyzed boy heard Scott fumbling for his phone. _Yeah, dude. That’s right. Call 911. Get an ambulance over here or at least call Deaton. He knows what I was expecting in the shipment today. He can fix me._

“Isaac. Isaac, oh God, please tell me Derek is still with you. You gotta keep him from coming home. Stiles is dead.” Scott yelled into his phone.

_What the fuck? Why the fuck is Scott telling Isaac to keep Derek away. Really? Really, Scott? That’s your priority? I need an ambulance. A-M-B-U-L-A-N-C-E . For FUCK sake. Scott. Scotty. Dude._

“No.No, no, no. What do you mean I was on speaker.  Fuck Isaac, follow him. You’ve gotta stop him. Isaac. Seriously, I…. God Isaac, Stiles is dead.” Tears choked off Scott’s words as he sobbed into his phone.

Stiles could hear Isaac’s tinny voice echoing through the phone, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“I don’t know! I just got here and he’s on the kitchen floor. I thought…. I hoped he was just passed out, but he’s not breathing and there’s no heartbeat. He, fuck Isaac, he feels cold.” Scott was hysterically sobbing and choking.

_Ah, Scott. Fuck, dude. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. Calm down, man. Bro. Bro. Man. Shiiiit. Call 911. Call Deaton. DOOOOO SOMETHING._

“Oh God, Isaac. He’s here already. I can’t let him see Stiles like this. What do I do? Are you almost here?” Scott asked his pack mate.

Stiles heard Derek slam the front door open. “STILES!” He roared.

“Don’t come in here, Derek.” Scott yelled and ran to the living room, cutting his co-alpha off from the kitchen. “Please, Derek. You don’t want to see him.”

Stiles could hear crashing and snarling as two Alphas fought in the next room.

_This is soooo not helpful, guys._

Derek appeared in Stiles’ peripheral vision and dropped to his knees. The werewolf’s hand reached out and gently cupped Stiles’ face.

“Stiles. Stiles. Please, no. No. No. No.” Derek was pleading with the paralyzed human.

_Yeah, buddy. I would give you a sign if I could. Kind of frozen here. I sure wish someone would call 911!!!_

Stiles would have flinched if he could move at all when Derek manipulated his paralyzed body, head, and torso, and straightened his legs so that he was lying flat on his back. He had to admit, it was more comfortable.

The wolf stroked his hand down Stiles face and neck in an oddly soothing and repetitive motion. Stiles could barely see through his half-closed eyes, but Derek looked terrible.

_Dude. Are you crying? Derek Hale is crying. What the ever-loving fuck is going on here? Oh God. Now what?_

Stiles braced himself as Derek’s face contorted in grief. He threw his head back and a low, sad howl tore itself from Derek’s throat. He howled over and over again until he was joined by Scott and Isaac.

The three wolves howled together while Stiles listened in confusion.

_Uh, guys? I mean, I kinda figured Scott would act like this, but come on. Isaac, buddy, I can’t handle your poor, sad face. And, Derek? You barely tolerate me. I’m surprised you aren’t more upset about the mess I left on your counter._

Isaac slowly reached out and touched Stiles’ neck, but, once again, it was between heartbeats.

“Don’t touch him.” Derek snarled at the Beta and batted his hand away.

_Woah. Woah, Derek. Isaac can touch me. You’re not allowed to dictate who gets to touch me, and if I want Isaac to touch me he can. On the neck, I mean. To check my pulse._

“Sorry, Derek. I just wanted to check for myself. We should call somebody. We should probably call the Sheriff.” Isaac spoke quietly and looked to Scott for support.

“Yeah, we should call the Sheriff.” Scott looked relieved that Isaac was coming up with ideas.

“You guys go call him. I’m gonna take care of Stiles.” Derek’s voice was raw.

Scott looked worried. “You’re not gonna try to bury him in the backyard, are you?”

_No. No! There will be no impromptu backyard burials. Seriously, guys. That’s like one of my biggest nopes. It’s right up there with surprise funeral pyres and that whole cutting in half thing wolves like to do. Nope. Just, no._

Derek growled at his co-Alpha. “No, Scott. I don’t want his dad to see him like his. I don’t want to leave him on a dirty kitchen floor.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll carry him up to my bedroom.”

Scott gasped. “Derek. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The older wolf glared at Scott. “I’m not a necrophiliac, Scott.”

Scott looked apologetic. “Sorry. Of course not, man.”

_What? Whyyyyyyy would you say something like that? How does necrophilia just get bandied about in normal conversation? I mean, not that everybody thinking I’m dead is exactly normal, but REALLY? Scott, bro. Why would you think Derek wants to ravage my not-so-dead body, and Derek, how did you know he was thinking that? What is happening?_

Stiles’ back bent painfully as Derek lifted him bridal style from the floor. Then he was cradled gently against the larger man’s chest. His face was pressed into hard pecs covered in soft grey tee shirt.

_OK. This is officially weird. You smell fantastic, Derek. Really really good. You smell like leather and crisp fall air. And cinnamon apple sauce. Why haven’t I noticed this before? Oh, wait, I remember. The only time I’m ever close enough to smell you, you have me pushed against a door or wall or column. Or I’m holding your paralyzed ass up in chlorinated water._

Derek laid stiles on his bed.

_Hey. This is a very nice room. I’ve never been in here before, you know. I like the wall color. The green reminds me of the woods. And, your sheets are very soft. Is this like 500 thread count Egyptian cotton?_

Derek was making Stiles very nervous. He was just staring down at Stiles with a deep frown on his face. His expression was still haggard.

“When I saw you on the floor, I wanted to lie down next to you and die, but I want to show you something, first. You have never been in here; in this room I made for us. The colors, the furniture, and the bed, I picked it all for you. It’s all stuff you had said you liked. I wanted to share it with you.”

_Uh, Derek? You are scaring me, big guy. Yep definitely freaking me out a little bit._

He climbed onto the bed and stretched out next to Stiles. Clawed fingers straightened the hem of Stiles’ shirt where it had ridden up exposing a sharp hipbone.

The wolf buried his nose I the hair behind Stiles’ ear.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I thought I could keep you safe. If I didn’t tell you and kept you at arm’s length, you would be OK. I thought we had time. I’m so sorry.” The wolf’s rambling devolved into broke sobs.

_Ummmmm. I wish I knew what you were talking about. I wish I knew why you are so sad. Please, Derek. Stop crying. When I recover from this, you are gonna be soooo embarrassed. You are gonna rip my throat out with your teeth._

Stiles wished he could laugh at his joke. It was really starting to bum him out that Derek was falling apart. He wanted to know what was making Derek react like this and why Scott and Isaac seemed to know exactly why the Alpha was flipping his shit.

“If we had more time I would tell you every day how I feel. I would tell you how much I love you, my precious mate.” Derek moved his nose from behind Stiles’ ear and placed a chaste kiss on the paralyzed boy’s lips.

_Whaaaaat? Whaaaaaaaaat? Oh no, Sourwolf. You don’t get to pull this shit when I can’t kiss back! You ass! Why have you been hiding this from me? I thought you hated me. You suck so bad, and I would totally be angry if your lips weren’t so soft and perfect. Of course, you think you are making out with a dead teenage boy, soooo that’s creepy. We are definitely having a talk about boundaries, consent, and necrophilia as soon as I can talk again._

Derek was becoming bolder in his kiss and one hand was sliding up under Stiles’ shirt rubbing across his belly. He trailed kisses across Stiles’ jaw and down his neck. The wolf sniffed his way down Stiles’ body and nuzzled around his groin.

_Fuuuuck, Derek. What the hell, man. Normally I would be 8276% behind this, but you are losing it, man. As far as you know I’m dead. You have to get a grip. Preferably a grip on me once I have enough circulation to get hard._

“Is this how I go mad, Stiles? I thought the sudden snapping of the bond when a mate dies is why wolves went feral. Is it my fate to go slowly crazy, still feeling the bond to a mate who is d-d-dead?” Derek stuttered and clenched fists in his hair.

 _Shit, man. You aren’t crazy. I’m_ not _dead! I know this is hard on you, but please hold it together for a little bit longer. I’m sure once my dad gets here he will think to call Deaton or the medical examiner. God, please let someone figure out that I’m not dead!_

“My mate.” Derek continued on his deranged ramblings. “My beautiful mate. Your scent is the same. Burnt sugar, vanilla, and fresh mown grass. I dream of eating crème brulee on a riding mower, sometimes. It wakes me laughing.”

The wolf was lapping softly at Stiles’ treasure trail.

_God, Derek. If I had any blood pressure, I would be so hard right now. I don’t know how to make crème brulee, but Scott’s mom makes fantastic flan. I could learn to make that. Would you like that? We could eat it off each other._

“You feel cool, but not yet cold. Are you still warm inside? If I claimed you as my mate, would I still feel heat around my knot?”

_No! No knot! Bad wolf. Very bad. I do not want our first time to be while I’m paralyzed and you think I’m dead. Get that thought out of your head right now!_

“Stiles. Stiles. I wanted to do this for so long. If only I hadn’t pushed you away.” Derek began to sob even harder. He pulled Stiles’ unresponsive hand to his head and petted himself with it, running lax fingers across the top of his head and down the side of his face.

_There, there, Derek. Everything is gonna be fine. Hang on for a little bit longer, please. I love you, too, ya know? I never thought you would love me back, but I’ve loved you since high school._

“I wanted you to touch me like this. I imagined your hands on my body, your grip around my cock, your fingers stretching me open for you.” The crying wolf placed his head on Stiles’ chest clutching his waist.

It was only moments after the wolf’s ear pressed over Stiles’ heart that it gave one of its slow beats. Derek jerked. “Stiles?” The older man held the human tighter, keeping his ear pressed to the center of his chest.

_Did you hear that, Derek? Did you actually catch that heartbeat? Please! Dude, it would be awesome if you stayed like that long enough to hear the next one._

Just as he was about to conclude that the previous beat had been his imagination, Derek heard another sluggish thump of Stiles’ heart.

He yelled, “Scott! Call Deaton now! Tell him to get his ass here right away,” and pressed his hands to either side of Stiles’ face.

_Finally! Thank you. Yes, call Deaton._

“Stiles. Baby, please. Stiles!” Derek pushed his forehead against Stiles’ and kissed him again.

Scott burst through the door. His gaze landed on Stiles’ shirt which was rucked up, almost to his armpits.  “Dude. You said you could be trusted with his body.”

Derek glared at Scott. “He’s alive you idiot.”

_Yeah, but I notice you’re not telling him about all the kissing and rubbing, dude. I’m not complaining, but that is pretty skeevy. For future reference, Derek is NOT to be trusted with my dead body. Got that Scott? Make a note. Ha ha ha. Fuck. I’m losing it._

“Derek. I know you wish he were still alive. I wish he was, too, but you need to back away from him, right now. I’m not going to let you defile my best friend’s body, even if he is your mate.”

_Ah ha! Scott. You jerk. You knew. You knew, and Isaac knows. Everybody probably knows, and nobody told me! Assholes. Every single one of you._

“Shut up, Scott. Get over here and put your ear to his chest. Listen.” Derek held Scott’s head against Stiles’ chest for a few moments until another of his slow heartbeats thumped in is chest.

“Oh shit! Stiles! Stiles, buddy, are you in there?” Scott started shaking Stiles’ shoulders.

When there was no response, he asked, “So he’s unconscious? Why is his pulse so slow and why isn’t he breathing?”

_You wish I was unconscious, ‘buddy’. You are gonna be so sorry when I can yell at you. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about Derek. What happened to bros before, uh… other bros? Hmmmm?_

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know, Scott. Go downstairs and wait for Deaton. I… I’m just gonna sit here with Stiles.”

Scott frowned. “Really, Derek? Can I trust you this time?”

“Fuck off. I just want to listen to his heartbeat.” Derek blushed. “You know, to make sure it’s staying steady, not getting any slower.”

Scott nodded and patted Derek on the shoulder. “Right on, dude. I’m glad… you know.” He left the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

_Yeah, Scott. Go away. Just leave me here with my freaky, kinky, Alpha werewolf mate. Sooooo, Derek. Where were we? Hmmmm?_

Derek curled up on the bed next to Stiles and placed a hand on his chest. He held perfectly still except for the shaky breath he let out after every thud of Stiles’ heart.

When he had reassured himself that it was staying steady at approximately one beat every 40 seconds, he gently pulled the younger man closer.

_Whoa, easy there big guy. Fragile, paralyzed human, here._

Derek carefully manhandled Stiles until he was on his side, facing away from the wolf. Then, he scooted close enough that he was spooning the younger man from behind. His hand was splayed across Stiles’ chest over his heart.

Stiles was sorry that he wasn’t able to move and reciprocate the cuddles. He had fantasized about the older man holding him and kissing him. Of course, he had always played a more _active_ role in his fantasies.

“Stay with me Stiles. Please. Deaton will be here soon and he’ll know what to do.” The wolf exhaled a shaky breath against the nape of Stiles’ neck. “I thought I had lost you. I could feel madness closing in on my mind. I… I was going to ask Scott to put me down. I can’t wind up like Peter. I can’t.”

_Derek. I wish I could talk to you. I don’t know why you were hiding this from me, but I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to keep you happy and sane. As soon as I make you very sorry that you kept this a secret. If I could move I would kick your furry ass._

“Isaac and I were still in the preserve when Scott called from the house. When I heard him say you were dead…. Oh God, Stiles! It was as if my whole world was ending again. The pain of losing my family in the fire and losing Laura to Peter’s madness didn’t compare to the pain of losing you. I don’t even remember running to the house. I just needed to see for myself.”

The wolf pressed his chest against Stiles’ back.

Stiles’ left foot gave a small twitch. Derek inhaled a deep breath. “Stiles. Can you… can you do that again?”

_Holy crap! I’m gonna try, Derek._

The tip of Stiles’ shoe moved half an inch to the right. Derek was ecstatic. “Stiles, baby. Oh thank God. I love you so much.” The wolf pressed butterfly kisses to the back of Stiles’ neck and licked a sloppy stripe up the side of his neck and around the shell of his ear.

_Derek, don’t stop._

A weak moan escaped Stiles’ lips. All the excitement had his heart racing at a whopping ten beats per minute. He was able to draw a shallow breath almost every minute.

It wasn’t too much longer before Stiles was able to blink his painfully dry eyes.  He could hear some activity downstairs. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and then knuckles rapped on Derek’s bedroom door.

Deaton walked through the door followed by the Sheriff. Stiles’ dad looked wrecked.

“Mr. Hale. I hear you’ve had some excitement concerning your mate, today.” Deaton walked to the side of the bed and pressed two fingers against Stiles’ throat.

_Deaton, man, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life._

“Mr. Stilinski. What have I told you about working unsupervised? You are lucky someone realized you were still alive before a real tragedy occurred.” Deaton was looking sternly at Stiles.

The Sheriff looked pissed. “Would my son being dead not have been enough of a tragedy for you, Deaton?”

The veterinarian flicked his eyes from Stiles to Derek before turning to face the Sheriff. “I think we can all agree that a rampaging Alpha mourning the loss of his mate would have been devastating for the entire town.”

The Sheriff glared at Derek. “His mate?”

_Finally. Someone besides me who didn’t know that was a thing!_

Derek blushed and met the Sheriff’s eyes with his own. He tried to scowl, but spooned behind a man’s teenage son is not a position that allows for proper use of intimidating eyebrows. His gaze slid from his mate’s father.

The Sheriff was human, but he was an Alpha none the less.

Deaton administered an injection to Stiles’ bicep. “He’s already in the process of throwing off the effects of the Curare. This should speed it up.” He turned to the Sheriff. “I think it would be best if Derek were to be allowed to stay with his mate. He has suffered a severe, albeit temporary, trauma today. There’s no telling what the consequences could be if they are separated at this point.”

The Sheriff looked back and forth between the werewolf and his son. “If Stiles wants to be here, he can stay. He’s an adult, and I trust his judgment. Usually.”

He frowned at Derek. “I’ll just wait here until Stiles can tell me himself what he wants to do.”

Deaton finished the cursory examination of Stiles, which was made more difficult by the growly Alpha wolf that refused to let the young man out of his grasp. “Well, I’m finished. Stiles, I’m taking the box of herbs with me to the clinic, you can come see me tomorrow to go over them.” He nodded at the two other men in the room. “Good evening gentlemen.”

Within a few minutes, Stiles cleared his throat and was able to whisper, “Dad.” The Sheriff immediately bent down to put his ear closer to his son’s mouth.

“Go home.” Stiles husked.

The Sheriff looked surprised and Derek tensed behind his mate.

“You want to go home?” The older man asked.

Stiles shook his head a fraction of an inch. “No. You. Go home.”

The werewolf sighed and the Sheriff nodded. “Alright, son, but I want to see you at the house when I get off duty tomorrow night.” The older human turned and exited the room with only a short nod goodbye to Derek.

Scott and Isaac waited outside of the room until Stiles’ dad left and then the hurried to the human’s side. Isaac was the last to be able to verify for himself that his friend was still alive. The curly haired boy pressed his face into Stiles’ chest and huffed a series of short sniffs.

“Stiles. I’m glad you aren’t dead.” Isaac muttered quietly against Stiles sternum.

“Thanks.” Stiles croaked out and smiled when Scott tugged the Beta into a hug and herded him towards the door.

“Goodnight Stiles, Derek.” The younger Alpha shut the bedroom door behind him when he left.

Stiles wiggled in Derek’s grip, just because he could. “Derek.” It was the first word Stiles had actually spoken to the wolf since the paralysis started to wear off.

The older man went rigid behind Stiles and started to put some distance between their bodies. “Yeah, Stiles?”

“So, mates?” Stiles asked. He really wanted to hear what Derek had to say for himself now that he knew Stiles was listening.

Derek started to climb off the bed.

“Get your furry ass back on this bed, Derek. I’m so fucking serious right now. If you think you can run away from me, you are sorely mistaken!” Stiles was livid. “What’s the matter, Sourwolf? You only want me when I’m dead?”

Derek flushed a deep red from his neck all over his face. He stood with hands fisted at his side. “How much… how much did you hear?”

Stiles was able to flop over onto his back and wiggle his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. “I heard it all. I was very impressed by the howling and more than a little worried about the ‘knotting’ talk.”

Derek groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles huffed with impatience. “Don’t be sorry, be closer. Why are you so far away?”

“Is it OK? Can I touch you?” Derek asked.

Stiles laughed. “Now you ask? I swear, for a minute there, I thought I was gonna have the worst ‘How we fell in love’ story, ever, to tell our grandkids. You were getting sorta handsy, if you know what I mean.”

The wolf’s eyebrows drew even closer together. “Is that a yes? Do you… do you want me to touch you? Please?”

Stiles patted the bed by his hip. “c’mere, big guy.”

Derek wasted no time launching himself at the younger man. He wrapped himself around Stiles and nuzzled his neck.

Stiles was able to lift his hand to Derek’s head and began to pet him in the way that Derek had tried to mimic, before. He skritched his fingers in the older man’s soft hair and trailed fingertips down the side of his neck.

The human curled his hand behind Derek’s neck and pulled their faces closer together. “Will you kiss me now that I can kiss back?” He asked the wolf.

The first light brush of lips against his own made Stiles moan. Derek pushed their mouths together and licked at Stiles’ lips. Stiles quickly responded by brushing his own tongue against Derek’s.

Stiles’ hand grasped at the hair on the back of Derek’s head, holding them close and guiding the kiss. An electric thrill ran up his body where he was pressed against the bigger man.

Derek pulled back from his mate. “I need to claim you, Stiles. It doesn’t have to be tonight or even this week, but it needs to be soon.” He shook his head and scowled. “I’m not trying to emotionally blackmail you, but if you decide you don’t want this, if you can’t be _mine,_ then you need to have Scott kill me. Just, don’t let me know, or I’ll fight back. I won’t be able to help it.”

Stiles mouth dropped open as he stared in shock at the werewolf. Then his jaw snapped shut and the muscles in his neck twitched. “You ass. You think you can just tell me to make Scott kill you? If it comes to that, I’ll kill you myself.”

He smacked his hand feebly against Derek’s chest. “Fortunately for you, I do want you to claim me. And I want to claim you. There will be all the claiming. And knotting, now that I know that’s a thing. Oh. Wait. Is knotting the same as claiming? ‘Cause, I can’t knot you, but I can fuck you. There will be mutual fucking. Yep. That is totally the….”

Derek cut off Stiles’ verbal flood with his lips. The pair kissed and rutted against each other until Stiles though he would go mad with need.

“Derek… Derek, dude. Do you have lube?”

The werewolf blushed and leaned over the side of the bed to fish a box out from underneath. He shoved the container in Stiles’ direction and said, “I didn’t know what kind you preferred, so I got an assortment.”

The incredulous expression on Stiles’ face made the wolf laugh. “I told you I made this room for us, for _you_.”

“Oh, of course I need half a dozen different types of lube and the oddest collection of condoms I have ever seen. You are ridiculous. You’re also lucky I happen to love ridiculous.” Stiles picked out a bottle of lube and looked up at his mate.

Derek had frozen in place, eyes wide. “You love… ridiculous?”

Stiles realized that he and Derek needed to talk. He may have heard the wolf spill all of his feelings, but Derek had not been able to hear any of the things Stiles had been thinking.

If he remembered correctly, the last thing Stiles had said to Derek before the wolves went on patrol was “Fuck off, Derek. I know how to clean up after myself.” It wasn’t exactly a romantic outpouring.

“Hey. Big guy. I love _you_.” Stiles started to strip off his clothes. “I love you, and if I thought you were dead, I would lose my mind. Why do you think I throw myself into danger to protect you? I need you as much as you need me. I promise.”

By the time he finished talking Stiles had managed to get completely naked and reclined on the bed.

“Now, get undressed and get over here.” Stiles patted the bed and wiggled his hips.

Derek ripped the shirt off of his body and popped the button on his jeans. In moments, he squirmed his way out of his clothing and was crawling across the bed to Stiles’ side.

Stiles smirked at his mate. “I know you said you wanted my fingers in your ass, but I think it would be best if you topped and I’ll just lie here all partially paralyzed. OK?”

A low growl from Derek made Stiles shiver. “That is so hot. You’ll have to do that with your teeth on my throat. Not all bitey, but close. Yeah.” Stiles was slowly jacking his hard cock.

Derek opened the lube and slicked the fingers of his right hand. Stiles spread his legs wider and grinned at the snarling wolf. His grin changed to an open mouthed moan when the first finger penetrated his tight hole.

The werewolf worked a second finger into Stiles and peppered the younger man’s belly with kisses and licks. He used blunt human teeth to nip at his hips before soothing tender skin with his tongue.

Stiles had to grip the base of his dick to keep from coming when Derek carefully pushed a third finger into his body and grazed his prostate.

“Derek. Please. I need you in me.” Stiles begged for his mate to fill him.

Derek shook his head. “You need to be more relaxed if I’m going to knot you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles whimpered. “Please, Derek. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

With a snarl, Derek manhandled Stiles onto his belly and shoved a pillow under his hips. Stiles glanced over his shoulder and drank in the sight of a fully aroused Alpha werewolf.

Derek’s eyes flashed red and his fangs protruded from his panting mouth. A sheen of sweat glistened on his chest. A single drop rolled down his perfect abs to disappear into a heavy thatch of black pubic hair. The wolf’s proud, uncut cock jutted up, bouncing against Derek’s muscular stomach as he positioned his body between Stiles calves.

One clawed hand carefully gripped Stiles’ hip while the other pressed between his shoulder blades pushing him down onto his chest. Stiles pillowed his head on his folded arms.

“So beautiful.” Derek slurred around sharp fangs. He dragged one claw down Stiles’ spine from shoulder blades to his crack. “You are so gorgeous like this, bared for me, my mate.”

Derek gripped his erection just behind the weeping head and pushed it into Stiles’ waiting hole. He fed his throbbing cock into Stiles’ body one slow inch at a time. Once his hips were flush with the younger man’s round ass, he paused to give his mate time to adjust to the intrusion.

“Move. Please.” Stiles begged as he rocked his own stiff cock into the pillow below his hips.

The wolf did not need further encouragement. He started up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of Stiles’ tight hole. He adjusted his angle of penetration until Stiles started gasping.

“Right there! Oh God, Derek that’s the spot. Don’t stop. Whatever you do, don’t stop!” The human wailed as if his mate had any intention of stopping.

Derek snarled and snapped his hips faster. His growing knot began to catch on the rim of Stiles’ hole. The human arched his back and his hips stuttered as he came, spewing across the mattress and his own chest.

The tight clenching of Stiles muscles trapped Derek’s cock deep in his mate’s body. His knot swelled even larger, stretching Stiles’ body to its limit and putting incredible pressure on his prostate.

Derek could no longer thrust into his mate, but he moved his hips, grinding into the smaller man. Stiles continued to clench around his knot, forcing him to orgasm. Spurt after spurt of cum shot into the depths of Stiles’ body.

Derek collapsed across the back of the younger man, unable to support himself as his orgasm washed over him in powerful waves.

“You’re crushing me.” Stiles gasped as two hundred pounds of bone and muscle pressed into his back.

The larger man grasped Stiles around his chest and rolled them onto their sides, still tied together by the Alpha’s knot.

“So. Am I officially claimed?” Stiles asked.

Derek pressed a series of small kisses to the side of Stiles’ neck. “I need to bite you.”

When the human tensed and tried to pull away, Derek continued, “Not a turning bite, a claiming bite. It has a different intention. It will mark you as mine to any wolf that you meet. Forever.”

Stiles relaxed back against Derek’s chest. “OK. Do it.” He tilted his head to the side, giving the wolf better access to his neck.

The werewolf licked over the corded muscle of his mate’s neck. Once, twice,… ,a dozen times.  The skin went numb.

“Oh cool. Do you have, like, vampire bat spit, or something?” Stiles’ curiosity was relentless.

“Shhh. Ready?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and Derek extended his fangs. He gently laid pointed teeth against the skin of Stiles’ neck and then snapped his jaws together. The human felt a distant tug of skin but no pain.

Derek retracted his fangs and laved at the bite wound which stopped bleeding almost immediately.

Stiles was quiet for a long time. Well, he was quiet for about three minutes, which was pretty long to be quiet for him.

“I don’t feel any different. Are you sure it worked?” Concern laced his question.

Derek nipped at the bite, sending shivers down Stiles’ spine. “We were already bonded, this is a mark to warn off other wolves.”

“Oh. Cool. Like a mystical no trespassing sign. Or a keep off the grass sign. No dogs allowed. That sort of thing.” Stiles was getting sleepy.

Derek gave a playful growl. “Only one dog allowed.” He quipped.

“Seriously? Did you just make a dog joke?” Stiles wiggled his hips, tugging on Derek’s knot and making the wolf hiss through his teeth.

“Try to get some sleep, Stiles. We’ve got a long day tomorrow getting all your stuff moved over here.” Derek rumbled in Stiles’ ear.

“Right… Ok… Wait… What?”


End file.
